


.drift

by pipecleanerFlowers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Maid Cafe AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cafe Ukai, where your first love fantasies reach reality and you are the Master. But don’t expect the waiters and maids to act their parts out when they’re off duty.</p><p>Yachi’s working at Cafe Ukai in order to help pay for her upcoming college tuition fees and Kuroo is just trying to pay his rent with the loss of his recently moved-out roommate. They didn’t really expect big things to happen this summer, what with worrying about themselves and making customers happy, but then Hinata visits the cafe toting along two reluctant friends…</p>
            </blockquote>





	.drift

Tsukishima stares at Hinata, as does Kageyama, both wearing identical expressions of disbelief. This is one of the few times they actually agree upon something, Tsukishima can _feel_ it, and he isn’t sure how he feels about that feel.

“I’ve heard of the place,” Kageyama says as his face rearranges itself into his usual scowl. “I’d really rather not go there.”

“I agree,” Tsukishima says, ignoring Kageyama’s odd look because seriously, when did they ever agree on anything? Never, that’s when. He can barely believe the words even came out of his mouth. “Pick any other place. Just not a,” here he suppresses a shudder, “maid cafe.”

Hinata huffs and crosses his arms, pouting. Tsukishima rolls his eyes. Kageyama’s shoulders hunch up as if in anticipation, and maybe Tsukishima should’ve been on guard too because the next thing Hinata says, in just a hint of a whine, is:

“But they have strawberry shortcake!”

Kageyama glares at Tsukishima the entire train ride into Shibuya while he ignores everyone with his gigantic headphones blasting music into his very soul and burying himself into a book to avoid the shame.

<3

The first thing Tsukishima notices about the cafe is that it looks… completely normal. Cafe Ukai blends in with the rest of Spain Slope and quite frankly looks like a perfectly normal cafe, and that’s a little reassuring if Tsukishima is being honest with himself. He knows that with this kind of look, he doesn’t have to worry about his sacred desserts being riddled with adorable animals and too much whipped cream.

But really, only Tsukishima would find that kind of thing to be annoying.

Hinata kicks open the door and immediately begins waving enthusiastically at the petite blonde girl standing at the welcome desk.

“Hey Yachi! I have a reservation?”

“He got a reservation?” Tsukishima hears Kageyama mutter in disbelief.

“I’m surprised he even knows a girl,” Tsukishima says quietly. Kageyama nods in agreement. That’s twice now in the span of an hour. This is getting a little weird.

“Guys, this is my friend Yachi!” Hinata begins, a wide smile stretching across his face. “Yachi, these tall assholes are Kageyama and Tsukishima, my friends from school.”

She smiles and gives them a small little wave. “It’s nice to meet you, Masters,” she greets, and her cheeks are tinged pink and her hands are wringing themselves over the menus she’s holding. “Where would you like to sit?”

Hinata looks at Tsukishima and Kageyama, just in case either of them even cared enough at this point to have an opinion on the matter. “Er, wherever is fine,” Kageyama says finally to fill the awkward pause because Hinata isn’t helping the moment move on at all.

“My favourite place here is out on the terrace, it’s nice out this time of year,” Yachi suggests.

“Sounds lovely,” Tsukishima says, already having spotted the desserts behind the glass case near the cash register and attempting not to stare down the strawberry shortcake.

“Oh, and Yachi?” Hinata says after they’ve sat down and she’s handed them the menus. “Tsukishima wants a slice of the strawberry shortcake.”

Tsukishima is about to flush in annoyance because really since when did Hinata ever have the upper hand in being an irritating douchebag? But then Yachi smiles. “Is that your favourite, Master? It’s mine too! Would you like strawberry coulis or whipped cream with it?”

“Coulis, not a lot though,” Tsukishima says, sinking slowly into his seat. Kageyama is smirking at him and he fights the urge to throw up the bird at him.

“Alright! In the meantime I’ll let you browse the menu. If you have any questions, feel free to ring the bell,” here Yachi gestures at a small silver bell sitting in the middle of the table where at any other restaurant there would have been a candle. “I’m at your service,” she says before curtseying and walking away, her poofy skirt flouncing around as she goes back through the black gates into the cafe.

“So… she your girlfriend?” Tsukishima asks as Hinata’s already completely engrossed in flipping through the menu. At the very least, he might be able to get some good material out of this trip to annoy the shorty in the future, and he hadn’t heard a single honorific in their entire exchange.

“Huh? No,” Hinata says as he slides his finger down the price-side of the menu and debates. “She’s just a friend from middle school.”

“Who we’ve never heard of until today?” Kageyama raises a skeptical eyebrow.

“She moved away, but she’s back for high school here.”

“But she doesn’t go to Karasuno, I’m assuming,” Tsukishima deduced.

“Nah, she’s at some all-girl’s boarding school here, which totally sucks! But oh well, I’ve got you guys so it’s all good.” He grins at them before continuing to peruse the menu. “So, what are you getting Kageyama?”

Kageyama, in fact, has still not opened his menu (too busy crossing his arms and brooding over the events that led them to come to this maid cafe, if his unending glare in Tsukishima's direction says anything about it). “Uhm, I dunno. Whatever you’re getting?”

And as Tsukishima can tell from the glint in Hinata’s eye, whatever he’s getting is going to be utterly ridiculous. And he’s gonna make Kageyama pay for it.

Hinata has learned well, Tsukishima reflects as Yachi pushes open the gates to the terrace again and a waiter with a severe case “why is this guy not a model” syndrome steps out with a tray carrying a beautifully arranged strawberry shortcake on it. Tsukishima tries to prevent his mouth from watering and it only somewhat works.

“Here Master, your strawberry shortcake!” Yachi announces with a curtsey. The waiter sets it down on the table.

“I hope this is to your liking, Master. I arranged it myself.”

“We’ll see,” Tsukishima says coolly. Or at least he tries to be cool, because having people bow to you is weird and maybe he’s a little flustered about it, especially when Mr. Should-definitely-be-a-model is doing it too.

The (really hot wow his mouth is watering over the cake not this not-a-model okay? okay) waiter straightens up from the bow and smirks. “Go ahead, then.”

Yachi shuffles over to stand behind Hinata, her fists clutching the hem of her skirt. She leans down to whisper something to him and he has to bite his lip to stifle a laugh.

Tsukishima gives the entire table A Look before picking up his fork and taking a bite. It was fucking _heavenly_. “Ah, it’s alright.” But he can’t quite stop the wide childish smile on his face from spreading because damn wow that was some good strawberry shortcake and maybe Hinata’s taste in cafes wasn’t so horrifying after all.

“You sure it’s just alright there, Master?”

“I’m sure.”

“Ahh, too bad… guess I’ll have to remake it.” He goes to swipe the plate from the table and walk back into the cafe when Tsukishima almost screeches. But he doesn’t. Because he’s cool and calm and collected and strawberry shortcake totally isn’t his life and one true love -- no, not at all! --  while his cake is taken away from him by quite possibly the most attractive specimen he has ever seen in his life.

Pathetic.

Hinata and Yachi burst into laughter. She holds onto the back of his chair to keep from doubling over entirely, but Hinata’s laughter is always all-out and Tsukishima feels a certain level of resentment when he turns to find Kageyama smirking into his complimentary glass of water.

Hinata and Kageyama are discussing just how high on the kicked-puppy scale Tsukishima scored when Yachi takes two steps over to him, an apologetic smile on her lips. “Sorry! Kuroo-kun likes messing with customers under the guise of only trying to please them, as maids should.”

Tsukishima grimaces. “That was probably my fault.”

Yachi smiles again and nods. “Just a little bit. Don’t worry, he won’t pull that again.”

“Good to know.”

As Tsukishima watches curiously as Kuroo arranges another slice of cake for him through the floor-to-ceiling windows, Yachi takes Hinata’s order. He only vaguely hears the order, which sounds to be some complicated bullshit that Kageyama will hate him for.

Tsukishima’s taught the kid well.

<3

Yachi ends up sitting with them at their table, conversing with them as maids are apparently supposed to do at these types of establishments, as the three boys learn. There aren’t any complaints there. Hinata’s positively ecstatic that he gets to talk so much with her after a long drought filled with the occasional Skype call, text, or Snapchat. Kageyama doesn’t seem to mind either, too busy staring miserably at his wallet and occasionally adding his two cents to the conversation (and Tsukishima takes delight in the fact that Kageyama is all but completely unable to hold a conversation about something other than volleyball). Tsukishima, on the other hand, has the very handsome troll of a waiter pulling up a chair beside him and sitting down, effectively tearing the blonde’s attention away from Hinata’s catch-up session with Yachi.

“So, what do you think of this slice? Better or still just alright?” the waiter says with a smirk.

“Really fucking delicious,” Tsukishima deadpans before taking another forkful and stuffing it graciously into his mouth.

The smirk grows wider. “You seem like someone who’s easy to fuck around with.”

“Hey Kuroo-kun! Language! What if Master Ukai hears you?” Yachi scolds. Well, apparently nothing gets past her even when deep in fanboying conversation about Pokemon with Hinata...

Kuroo’s smirk drops. “Ehhhh, what about that guy?”

“He’s in today, you know. In the back office with Master Takeda.”

Kuroo’s smirk is right back on his face. “You know what they do in there, right? I’m fine, Yacchan.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t worry your cute little head over it. Just know that I’m fine.”

“Ohhhhkay.”

“Anyway, back to ‘phones over here,” Kuroo gazes straight into Tsukishima’s eyes and Tsukishima does not blush. No he does not.

No, really. He manages to keep his facial blood vessels tame. Somehow. Damn Kuroo’s eyes are nice…

“What about me?”

“So you go by ‘phones or do you have a name?”

“Tsukishima.”

“Got a first name?”

“You have to earn that.”

Kuroo licks his lips and Tsukishima’s eyes do not follow the motion. “Ah, interesting.”

“Hey guys, we should all go do karaoke!” Hinata exclaims.

The moment is shattered and all eyes have been diverted to Hinata as he explains the plan that he and Yachi have just come up with. Tsukishima silently thanks the heavens for the distraction.

But… he’s been roped into singing. Fuck.


End file.
